


Promise

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Raphael, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: It's time to let the natural bottom...top.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more bottoming Raph ;)
> 
> Will fix any mistakes later

Raph fell backwards on the bed. No, he didn't fall. He was pushed. _Donnie_ pushed him.

He rocked back on his shell a bit, forcing himself upwards, before he was pushed down again. The hand against his plastron traveled upwards, fingertips digging lightly into his scutes.

Raph shivered beneath the soft, yet firm touch, a quiet churr pushing past his lips. The genius returned the sound with one of his own, slightly higher in pitch.

Then the fingers were moving again, this time downward. Two gentle fingers turned into just one, the single digit pressing more firmly against Raph's chest.

It didn't stop till it reached his crotch. Slightly bulging, but still hiding away his growing member.

"What are you waiting for?" Donnie whispered, his nail lightly dragging against the barely open slit.

Raph bit his lip, ignoring the wonderful sensations Donnie's single finger was creating. "You."

The genius chuckled. "Your eyes are screwed shut. How can you be so sure I haven't already dropped down?"

"Don't smell ya yet," He forced out and Donnie hummed in reply.

"Smart turtle."

The pressure of Donnie's finger disappeared then and Raph's eyes flew open, to search for his brother, when suddenly his mouth was hit with a pair of hungry lips.

Donnie was rough, sucking Raph's bottom lip into his own mouth and biting it. The hothead gave a sound that was a mix between pain and pleasure.

He tried to reach for the top turtle, ready to return the favor, but his arms wouldn't budge.

He glanced up at Donnie, a bewildered look in his eyes when he realized his brother was suddenly maskless. Raph then looked up over his head at his hands (his _wrists_ , rather) tied together with a long piece of purple fabric.

Donnie chuckled. "Didn't realize a simple kiss could distract you so easily..."

"Simple," Raph repeated with a scoff.

"Like you've never bitten me before," Donnie smirked.

Raph continued staring at the slight bondage, trying to piece together at what moment exactly that happened.

"Having second thoughts?"

Raph returned Donnie's careful gaze. "Of course not."

"Good," He grinned, returning to his previous task. "Now why don't you be a good boy and drop down for me."

Not wanting to cause Donnie anymore doubt, Raph obeyed his brother, his cock falling right into his brother's eager grasp. "Mmmm...yes." He gave a gentle squeeze and Raph groaned.

"Raph..." Donnie rumbled lightly, leaning down, his free hand pressing against the inside of Raph's right thigh. The hothead felt, rather than saw Donnie's mouth hovering over his leaking head.

Then, with careful precision, Donnie stuck out his tongue and dragged it carefully over the tip, collecting a bit of precum along the way.

Donnie noisily sucked the fluids into his mouth with a satisfied hum. "You always taste so good, Raphie."

Raph moaned, bucking lightly into the air, into Donnie's firm grasp, causing the genius to chuckle.

"Does Raphie want to taste me now?"

Raph wanted to say no. Wanted to yank his hands free of the flimsy mask, grab Donnie's head and force him to swallow his cock down to the base, like he knew he could...but he made a promise.

So instead, Raph groaned out a yes and Donnie immediately turned himself so they were in a 69 position. He went back to work on Raph's cock, the sound alone making the hothead want to come right then and there.

But Raph was stronger than that and no matter how surprising Donnie was this evening, he was not going to come first.

Not wanting to be outdone by the genius, Raph leaned upward and swiped his tongue across Donnie's slit, his hidden cock quickly dropping right into Raph's open mouth.

As soon as Donnie's swollen cockhead reached his lips, Raph sucked it into his mouth, squeezing his lips around it. Hard. Donnie pulled away from his brother's cock long enough to let out a loud moan and Raph grinned.

True, his task proved to be a little more difficult than usual thanks to his bound up hands, but he was nothing if not a fast learner, and soon enough, he was sucking cock even better than if he had his hands free.

"R...Raph," Donnie moaned after a particularly long lick to the underside of his cock. "S-stop."

The hothead was reluctant to let go, but again, the promise he made rang in his ears and he pulled off of Donnie's pulsating dick.

The genius turned around and gave Raph a gentle nip on the lips. Then on his cheek. Then his neck. A few on his shoulder...

"A-are..are you ready for the next part?" Donnie asked, his words still a little shaky.

"Fuck yeah..."

"Are you sure?" Donnie questioned, leaning down so their beaks were pressed right against each other's.

"Are you?" Raph said, returning Donnie's challenging look.

Donnie pulled away, smirking. "Fair enough. Close your eyes."

Raph's instinct wanted to ask why, but he knew better by now. He closed his eyes and waited Donnie's next demand.

He felt the genius pull his legs apart. Felt him massage his tail. Raph wasn't particular about tailplay, usually. But this was different. It felt...nice.

Then Donnie's touch turned wet and Raph realized at what point of their lovemaking they had reached. He remained stoic, though. Not giving away his nervousness.

Not from the top of his body, anyway. When Donnie's wet finger went near his dry hole, it was obvious how nervous he had become.

Donnie had never topped him before. Only Mikey and Leo. Every once in a while with Leo. Mikey, only once. And even then, even as a bottom, Raph preferred to be on top.

"You need to relax, Raph," Donnie said, using his stern, yet soothing, 'Dr. Don' voice.

"I am."

"Raph..."

"F-fine," He huffed. "Then ya gotta distract me."

"Gladly," Donnie smirked, pulling Raph's dick down to his mouth and sucking him again.

A few moans later and Raph loosened up enough for Donnie to get the tip of his finger into his asshole. A long swipe of his tongue along the underside of Raph's cock, and Donnie managed to get his finger in up to the knuckle.

Then he carefully pushed in and out of the small opening, coating the inner walls with lube, all the while, his tongue doing miraculous things to Raph's hard cock.

When Donnie was sure Raph was distracted enough, he managed to turn one finger into two, ultimately stuffing Raph's tight hole completely.

Donnie pulled off his brother's cock, resting his cheek against one side. "You feel sooo good, Raph." He moaned, just imagining how he would feel around his cock.

"You just..." Raph bit his lip, holding back a groan as Donnie's fingers continued to massage his insides. "You just gonna finger me tonight?"

"R-right," Donnie mumbled pulling his digits out carefully, and sitting up. "Sorry."

Raph breathed out, watching Donnie's every move as he prepared himself for the final step. Once the genius lubed himself up, he grabbed Raph's legs, placing them on either side of his body and sliding between them.

"Ready?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes," Donnie blushed. He paused, still waiting for an answer.

Raph gave a soft huff of laughter. "Get on with it, brainiac."

Donnie breathed out a nervous chuckle of his own in return and lined himself up. Then, after another brief pause, he looked up. "Beg for it."

Raph blinked, surprised by the sudden change in his brother's voice. "Huh?"

"Beg me for it, Raph," Donnie replied. "Beg for my hard cock."

"Donnie-?"

"Alright," the genius shrugged. "If you won't beg for it, then you obviously don't need me to finish you-"

"Fuck me, Donnie," Raph interrupted and Donnie's eyes widened. "Fuck my tight hole with your huge dick. Make me cum, screaming your name."

"Fuck," Donnie mumbled, pressing the tip of his cock to Raph's opening. Watching in awe as Raph's bottom half swallowed him up, inch by inch.

"Mmm...that's it," Raph moaned, gritting his teeth as he hid back the tears of being penetrated for the first time in a while. "Y...you like it when I talk dirty, don't you, Donnie?"

The genius moaned, holding Raph's hips tightly as he willed himself to not plunge completely into Raph's hole. Giving the hothead a moment to adjust, knowing he needed it, though he would never admit it.

"I figured with you on top this time, you might try to talk dirty, but that ain't your thing, is it, Don?"

Breathing heavily, Donnie finally managed to fit himself completely into Raph, leaning down as he took another moment to adjust to the small space, his lips just barely brushing his brother's.

"Oh, I can talk dirty, Raph," Donnie whispered against emerald lips. "Think you can handle it?"

"I can handle anythin-" Raph said, the last syllable of his sentence barely audible as Donnie crashed their lips together.

Then, as soon as they separated, Donnie began to move. "Raph...hah...you don't know how long I've wanted to do this. To be inside you. To feel your soft insides pressing firmly against every inch of my hard cock."

Raph swallowed hard. He'd never heard Donnie talk like that before. His 'dirty talk'...so different from his own.

Raph's dirty talk was rough, like every other aspect of his personality. While, Donnie, similar to his own personality was soft, sweet, and genuine. It was more arousing than Raph would have imagined it to be.

"I've been dreaming of this moment since...well, forever is a bit of an overstatement, but...long before we've been together," Donnie continued, moving painstakingly slowly out of Raph's body, slowly plunging back in. "I'd wake up from wet dreams of having topped you. Having you tied up beneath me, begging me to cum inside you," Donnie stilled inside Raph, trying to hold off his orgasm just a moment longer. When he was certain he was safe, he began moving again.

"When beating off in the shower, I would tighten my fist around my cock, as tight as I possibly could, imagining it was your ass," Donnie hummed thoughtfully, biting his lip and thrusting into Raph more harshly than before, causing the hothead to shout out softly. Donnie grinned, his head slightly tilted back. "I now realize that you're tighter than my own fist could ever reenact."

"Donnie..." Raph moaned when Donnie thrust in again.

"You look so good like this, Raph," the genius said, keeping up his soft, sensual talking. "The few times we'd gotten together as a foursome, I would watch Leo carefully when you would let him top you. Practiced his movements on Mikey. Paid close attention to what he liked best." Donnie stopped again, running his hands gently up and down Raph's muscled arms. The hothead groaned impatiently, trying to get the genius to move again, by humping upwards.

Donnie chuckled and moved again. "But, unlike Leo, I'm a natural bottom. Which means I already _know_ what feels good. What feels better. What feels **best**. And slow and steady might work fine for me, but not for you, right, Raph? You like it hard," Donnie said, giving a careful thrust. "And fast." He gave another quick thrust and another. Pulling out fast and pushing back in even quicker.

He continued his quick, hard pace, finally hitting Raph's bundle of nerves on the fifth strike. He caught the hothead's shocked expression, felt the way he tensed beneath him and knew exactly what he did.

And so he did it again, and again. Over and over. Thrusting into him fast and hard and **rough**. Striking Raph's prostate with exact precision almost every time.

Keeping up with his pace, Donnie then grabbed harshly at Raph's hard, bobbing member, pumping it in time with his speeding thrusts. "C...cum for me, Raph. I wanna know just how much tighter you c-can possibly get." 

Breathing heavily, Raph gave in to Donnie's request, reaching his peak as soon as the words left his brother's mouth. He came with a loud curse, his seed splattering both their plastrons, as well as dripping down Donnie's still rapidly moving fist. 

The genius howled even louder, as he came too, pumping in and out of Raph's body, filling him up with his hot cum. Finally marking the larger turtle after so long. When he was certain he had finished, he pulled out and collapsed on top of Raph. 

After a brief breathing break, the couple looked at each other, their faces red from exertion. 

"Damn, Donnie." 

The genius blushed, burying his head into the crook of Raph's neck. Then he bumped the top of his head underneath Raph's chin, nuzzling him lovingly as he carefully pulled his mask free from around the bottom turtle's wrists. 

"W-was all that true?" Raph asked. "What you were saying before?"

"Every word," Donnie confirmed, shivering when Raph groaned possessively and pressed a hard kiss to the top of his head. "Thank you...for letting me do that." 

"Of course," The hothead smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. "I-it, heh...It was good for me, too." 

Slowly, Donnie pulled out of his embrace and looked at him carefully. "So...you'll let me do it again?" 

"Hell yeah," Raph gave a breathy chuckle. 

"You mean you...liked it?" 

"Nah," He said, smirking at Donnie's questioning gaze. Then he pressed his forehead to the genius's and whispered right against his lips. "I _loved_ it."


End file.
